Our Growing Love and Life
by TK8109
Summary: This will be a multi-chapter story about Ezra and Aria's life together after they get married and move to New York. This is my first fanfic about PLL so please let me know what you guys think!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story about Ezra and Aria, I typically write fanfics' for other shows. Please let me know what you guys think. I'm not sure how far I'll go with this, but any positive reviews would help me determine that! Thanks guys and if you like this then you should definitely check out my other stories!**

Lying in bed next to the man of my dreams, I watch him while he continues to sleep. I can't help but to think how lucky I am to actually have fallen in love with and married my soul mate. He's amazing and perfect in every way. Of course we have had our problems, but that was years ago and now we don't have a worry in the world. Well, I can't fully say that and mean it. I feel a little stream of butterflies in my stomach as I make my way to the bathroom. Now, typically I wouldn't be so nervous about going to the bathroom, but this is different. I was a week late and Ezra and I have been trying for a baby for 3 months now. I wanted so badly to have a baby with him, to give him a family, to make us a family.

I took the test and set it on the counter. I tried to keep myself busy for three minutes while waiting for the test results, but then realized I was probably being too loud and since I didn't want to wake up Ezra I decided to just sit and wait. And wait. And wait.

*Ding* the timer went off, I took a deep breath, stood up and walked over to the counter. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths. I finally made myself calm enough to open my eyes so I could look at the results. With shaky hands I picked up the test and started to cry, it was positive. I was pregnant. We were pregnant. We were going to be parents. I started jumping up and down quietly. Then I started to think of how I was going to tell Ezra. Should I do something cute like everyone else is doing or should I just go tell him? Should I make him a nice dinner or leave hints around the house? Then it hit me, I had the perfect idea. I set the test on the counter where he couldn't miss it then walked back into the bedroom. I could see that Ezra was starting to stir so I hurried up downstairs to start making breakfast.

About 5 minutes later I heard his footsteps walking across the floor and then the door shut. I didn't realize it until I heard the door open again that I was holding my breath. I took a few deep breaths so I could try to act as normal as I could and turned around to finish up the bacon and eggs. With my back turned I could hear Ezra walk into the kitchen. I could hear his breathing, he was panting and you could hear the excitement in his voice when he spoke my name.

"Aria."

I turned to look at him. He had tears in his eyes and was holding the little white stick in his trembling hands. He looked up at me and began to speak in a whisper, "Is this, is this what I think it is? Are you…" He couldn't even finish the sentence.

I stood there trying to play it off as if it wasn't a big deal even though I was jumping out of my skin and screaming on the inside.

"Oh that, yeah it looks like we're going to have another person living here in about 9 months. Is that cool?"

Ezra just started laughing and crying all at once. "Are you kidding me, of course it's cool." I ran over to him and we hugged, kissed, and cried for what seemed like eternity. The amount of love I felt for this man right now didn't compare to anything else I have ever felt. Knowing that there was a living human being inside of me that we both made, just made my love for Ezra grow in ways that I couldn't even explain. After all that we have been through over the past 8 years we were finally getting our happy-ending and nobody deserved it more than us.


	2. Chapter 2

2 weeks have passed since Ezra and I found out we were pregnant and today we are going to our first OBGYN appointment and ultrasound. To say that we're nervous is an understatement. I have been feeling some cramps and even though that can be normal, as a first time mom I'm still worried that something is wrong. Ezra keeps telling me that I'm going to be okay, but we both know I won't stop worrying until the doctor tells me everything looks normal.

At 10:00am we arrive at the doctors' office and are immediately called back.

"Mrs. Fitz"

Ezra and I both stand up holding hands and the biggest smiles on our faces.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Fitz, how are you doing today?"

"We're good and really excited."

"Well, great. Let's get your weight and urine sample. After that we will go ahead and get you into an ultrasound room then the doctor will come in and see you to discuss the results and do a pelvic exam."

"Thank you, sounds good."

Once that was done we walked into a dark decent sized room. I could tell that Ezra felt a little out of his element considering all of the pictures of child birth and breast exam posters all over the walls, not to mention the model of the uterus and baby in utero sitting on the counter by the sink.

"Good morning, Aria, is it?"

"Yes and this is my husband Ezra."

"Nice to meet you, my name is Katie and I'll be doing your ultrasound this morning. Aria, if you can just undress from the waist down then you can sit on the table and cover yourself with this lovely tissue blanket. I'll be right back once you're ready."

"Thank you Katie."

I got undressed as quickly as I could without tripping over myself. I didn't want to risk her swinging the door wide open and everyone in the hallway getting a glance at me with my pants around my ankles. Luckily, I had more than enough time to get undressed and on the table before she came back.

"Alright guys, you ready?"

"Definitely!" we both said in sync.

She starts the pelvic ultrasound and turns the monitor towards us and points at the screen.

"See that flickering right there?" She waits for us to squint and nod our heads before she proceeds to tell us what it was. "That's the heart beating." She then turned up a knob on the machine and we began to hear this thumping coming from the speaker, "And that is the sound of the baby's heart beat."

Ezra and I both looked stunned for a second and then I started to cry. Ezra grabbed my hand and kissed my cheek. There were no words spoken by us for the rest of the ultrasound. I don't think we knew what to say. We just held each other while I wept. Out of all the pictures I have ever seen from all of the art galleries I've visited this is by far the best one yet. The ultrasound tech finished up the sonogram and asked me to get dressed while she went and got the doctor. Ezra and I just sat in silence smiling like we were crazy.

The doctor walked in smiling. "Aria, hi I'm Dr. Hilton," she said while shaking my hand.

"Hello, Dr. Hilton, this is my husband Ezra. It's nice to finally meet you."

"I took a look at your ultrasound and everything looks great. Your 6 weeks and 2 days pregnant and your due date is June 30th. Now, I will do a pelvic exam plus we will need to run some blood work just to make sure some of your hormone levels are good, but other than that the baby really did look great."

"That's such good news, I have been so worried. I've been having some cramping and wasn't sure if it was completely normal."

"Well, cramping is completely normal in pregnancy, but if it becomes bad then that's when you'll need to give us a call. Other than that you should be fine."

She finished up the exam and sent me to the lab where my blood was drawn. We checked out still holding hands and smiling, but still haven't really said anything to each other. I knew once we were in private we would break the silence and jump for joy. We just didn't want people to look at us like we needed to be committed.

Once we got into the car Ezra looked at me and I started crying, happy tears of course.

"Oh, Aria see I told you everything was going to be okay. See baby, we're going to be okay and we're going to have a baby in April."

"I know, I can't believe it. When do you think we should tell people? I've heard to wait until 12 weeks since the risk of miscarriage is slim to none by then, but I don't know how long I can wait to tell my family.''

"We can tell them whenever you want to tell them, but right now I want to take you out to celebrate. Let's just be by ourselves right now."


	3. Chapter 3

Ezra and I had decided that we wanted to wait until the 12 week mark to tell people that we were pregnant. We also wanted to make a big deal out of it with this being the first grandchild and since Christmas happened to be the same week as my 12 week milestone, the timing couldn't be better.

My mom and her new husband, Jeff, Mike and his fiancé Julia, plus my dad were all coming up to New York to spend time with us for the holidays. I hated living so far away from them, especially now that the baby was coming, but it did make it easier to hide my baby bump that decided to start showing last week. Until we told everyone I was going to wear sweaters to help cover it up.

While I was standing at the kitchen counter getting a tea tray ready, Ezra walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my stomach, something he has always done, but now he wasn't just wanting to be close to me, he wanted to be close to the baby. Kissing me on the cheek he whispered in my ear, "I love you beautiful."

Ezra still to this day could take my breath away not only with words, but even with the way he could weaken me in the knees with one look. He was and always would be my soul mate, there was never a doubt in my mind about that. "I love you too. Have my parents pulled up yet?"

"Not yet, Mike texted though and said they were almost here."

Right after that we heard a car pull up in our driveway. Even though we lived in New York we were lucky enough to have been able to find a house that was far enough from the city to be peaceful and safe, but close enough so I could work at the top art gallery in the whole state of New York.

We made our way to the door to welcome my family, but before I opened the door I double checked my sweater to make sure the bump was covered. Once I was satisfied with it we opened the door just as they were approaching the steps.

Mom-"Aria, Ezra I'm so happy to see you." Hugging us tightly then moving out of the way so we could all go inside and we could finish saying our hellos.

Dad-"Hi honey, how are you? I've missed you. You really should get back to Rosewood more often." Shaking Ezra's hand and pulling him into a hug, "Hello, son. I see that you've been taking care of my little girl."

Ezra-"There is no way I couldn't," he said with a slight chuckle.

We hugged Jeff, Mike, and Julia then all moved into the kitchen. Not telling them that I'm pregnant has been so hard, but with them here it was even harder. Good thing we only had to wait until tonight. We were going to give them the gifts tonight since it was Christmas Eve. Only 3 more hours I kept saying, only 3 more hours.

3 hours had passed pretty quickly and after we cleaned off the table we made our way to the living room. Once everyone was seated Ezra and I stood up and walked over to the tree.

"We wanted to give everyone an early present," I said while trying to hide the look I'm sure was screaming exactly what was going on. Everyone looked at each other and then looked at us.

Mike-"Well, I hope it's a cruise. I'm over this cold weather, plus Juila and I still need to plan the honeymoon."

Mom-"Mike!" She said laughing. "If anyone gets a cruise it's me!"

Mike-"Okay sure mom."

We passed out all of the gifts and told everyone to open them all at once.

It seemed like everyone was opening their presents in slow motion. I was so nervous at what they would say. I could feel the sweat forming from Ezra's palm or was it mine, probably both if I was being honest. Then my mom shot a look up at me with shock on my face. Not 2 seconds later everyone was staring at us.

Mom-"Does this mean, is this, am I going to be a grandma?"

With a big smile Ezra and I both looked at each other then back to our family. "Yes, mom I'm pregnant and I'm due in June. We're already 12 weeks along."

Everyone jumped up and ran over towards us, my mom crying. We were swarmed in hugs, congratulations, and kisses.

Dad-"Why did you wait so long to tell us?"

Ezra-"Well, we wanted to make a big deal out of it, plus we wanted to make sure everything was going to be okay with the baby first. Besides the looks on your faces was really worth the wait."

I pulled the ultrasound picture out of my pocket and started to show it off.

"We also have another surprise. We have another ultrasound scheduled for Monday and we would like everyone to come. This way you can all see the baby for yourself before you head back to Rosewood."

Everyone said they couldn't wait and were beyond excited that we were having a baby. We spent the rest of the night talking about baby names, what my birthing plan I wanted, whether or not we wanted to find out the sex of the baby, and color schemes. Before I knew it, it was 11:00 and we all decided to head to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Sitting in the doctor's office, waiting to be called back for our 20 week ultrasound, I can't help but to think about how fast this pregnancy is going and how excited we are to finally find out what we are having. We have already decided that we want to do a gender reveal back in Rosewood this weekend so we planned on leaving after the appointment to drive to my parent's house for the week. I look over at Ezra and starting thinking about how lucky I am to have this man in my life as not only my husband but the father of our child. He has been so patient through the mood swings and the cravings, so gentle when my back and feet start to hurt and he offers to rub them, and so romantic to let me know that even though I'm getting bigger and crankier that he still in love with me and wants to keep things the same as before. He caught me looking at him with what I can assume as what he calls my "I want to cry just by looking at something" face. I start to blush as I try to look away before he implores what I was looking at and thinking about, but I'm too late.

Ezra- "Aria, why do you look like you're going to cry again?" he says trying not to chuckle.

Aria- "I'm not going to cry. I was just thinking about how great you have been through the whole pregnancy and how much I love you."

Ezra smiles at me and finally lets out the chuckle he's been trying to contain and says, "Well, please don't let me stop you. Look away."

I started to giggle, but stopped as soon as I heard my name being called from the ultrasound tech.

We walked into the room and I laid on the doctor's table while the tech explained what we were going to be looking for and also to ask us if we wanted to know the sex of the baby.

Once she placed the wand on my stomach we could hear the heart beat coming through the speakers and we could see the little baby moving around. It definitely has grown so much since the last ultrasound. We were both mesmerized by watching the baby twirling around that we could hardly hear the tech when she said, "Are you ready to find out what you're having?"

Aria- "Actually, can you write it down in an envelope for us? I think it would be best if at the gender reveal we found out with our family and friends." I looked up at Ezra to see if he was going to reject or see if I could see some hesitance on his face. I couldn't; all I could see was a smile that assured me that he was okay with my decision.

The tech agreed and we looked away when she placed everything in the envelope. Once we left the doctor's office I looked at Ezra to see if there were any signs of disappointment that we didn't find out today. All I could see was happiness. He was truly happy about the baby and about his life. So when we stopped waiting for the elevator to open I turned to look at him and told him, "I love you. Thank you so much for being so understanding and not being disappointed."

"There is nothing that you could do to make me disappointed. I actually think that's a great idea. This way we can find out with our family and friends. Since we live so far away I think this is a great way to let everyone feel involved."

The elevator door opened and we walked inside heading towards the parking garage. Once in the car we headed straight for Rosewood.

With every day that passed while we were in Rosewood we grew more anxious for our gender reveal party. Today was finally the day we would find out what we were having. We decided to have the gender reveal at my dad's house, so at 9am my mom came over to help us decorate. I was going to invite the girls, but I really wanted to spend some quality time with my family before the party started, so I told them I would just see them at the party. We worked all morning getting the house ready for the party and the house looked great.

At 2pm the guest started to arrive. Hannah was the first one there, then Spencer and Emily followed right behind her. Everyone else that was invited trickled in over the next 10 minutes. Once all of the hellos and small talk was out of the way we decided to go ahead and reveal the gender. Honestly if we could have opened it as soon as everyone walked in the door I would have. I was still very anxious and nervous.

After many talks Ezra and I finally decided on how we wanted to reveal the gender. Since we love pie we decided to have the baker put a purple or blue sheet of paper under the apple pie we ordered. We figured that this would be more us than the normal cake and balloons.

Before we cut the pie we looked at everyone and Ezra started talking, "We would both like to thank everyone for being here today. We couldn't be more excited to share this moment with our close family and friends. Aria and I hate that we live so far away from our home, so we thought this would really be the best way so everyone can feel involved. So get your camera's ready!"

We took the pie cutter and held it together as we cut out a piece of pie. We both looked at the paper that was laying underneath, looked at each other (me with tears streaming down my face), then at our family and friends.

Aria- "It's a girl!" I squealed before kissing Ezra.

You could hear the cheering and clapping coming from everyone as my mom, dad, and brother came over to give us both hugs. That was followed by everyone at the party walking up to us to say congrats and give us their love. Once we found a moment I pulled Ezra aside to see how he was feeling about the reveal.

Aria- "How do you feel about having a girl? I know you were hoping for a boy, so I hope you're not disappointed."

Ezra- "Are you kidding me? I couldn't be more excited. I don't care what the gender is as long as the baby is happy and healthy. Besides I already know how to handle one Montgomery woman, so this should be pretty easy." He said with a chuckle.

I slightly smacked his arm- "Hey! You need to watch yourself Mr. Fitz."

Ezra- with a playful smile, "And what are you doing to do about it if I don't?"

Instead of saying anything I just leaned him and kissed him with a long romantic Ezria kiss. I didn't care who saw us and I didn't care that my dad was standing about 20 feet away. I wanted to take his breath away like he has done to me so many times since the day we met.

I pulled away and stared into his eyes.

"Wow" Is all he said and all he needed to say. We took each other's hands and went back to the party with our family and friends.


	5. Chapter 5

I am now 33 weeks pregnant with our little girl. The pregnancy has been flying by and I have been feeling great. We had our baby shower last week so we have been trying our best to get everything ready for her before I get too big and too miserable to move and get things done. I think I already over did it this past weekend because I've been really uncomfortable and cramping all day.

When I got to work this morning the cramping got a little worse. Maybe I should have taken the cab instead of walking the 20 blocks. Ezra keeps telling me to take a cab now, but I want to stay as healthy as I can and the temp is just right outside today. I sit down and drink some water to see if that helps, but it doesn't. The cramping isn't like normal pregnancy cramping, it has been coming and going and is pretty strong. I start to get worried so I called Ezra to tell him that I think I need to go to the hospital and to meet me there. I then call my doctor to tell her what's going on and she said she would meet me there. I have never been so scared in my life, even when I was kidnapped and thrown in a dungeon for over a month. The worst thoughts start racing in my head. Is the baby ok? Am I ok? Am I going into labor? I keep thinking to myself on my way over to the hospital that it's just too soon and I what could I have done differently and was this my fault.

The cab pulled up to the hospital entrance and I saw Ezra rushing over to the cab to help me out.

"Aria, are you okay? What's going on?"

"I don't know. The cramps keep coming and going, I'm pretty sure I'm having contractions. Ezra, I'm scared."

"I know baby, me too, but we need to wait and see what the doctor says before we freak out ok? The added stress can't be good for the baby."

He was right, me stressing out wasn't going to help anything. I just needed to wait until the doctor told us what was going on.

We made our way up to the labor and delivery floor and was immediately put into a room and hooked up to monitors. The doctor walked in and checked to see if I was dilated and to look at the contraction monitor.

I know that as a doctor she is supposed to keep her face cool and not give anything away, but something about the way she looked at us made me worry. Her face definitely didn't say I was fine.

"Okay Aria, I have looked over everything and you're definitely in pre-term labor. You're contracting every 5 minutes and you're already dilated to 3 cm. With you only being at 33 weeks this can cause a problem since the baby's lungs are quite fully developed yet. What I'm going to do is give you a medicine to help stop the contractions plus a steroid to help strengthen the baby's lungs, just in case. Do you have any questions?"

I couldn't speak. I just sat there. How could I already be in labor? I still had another 7 weeks left. I just tuned everything out that Ezra and the doctor were saying. I finally snapped out of it when Ezra touched my shoulder and leaned down to my face.

"Aria, do you want me to call your parents and the girls?"

I shook my head to clear my mind enough to answer him. "Yes, please. Tell them not to worry. We're going to be fine, right Dr. Hilton?"

Dr. Hilton put down her clip board and sat down next to me on a small little chair.

"Aria, I'm not going to lie, with you already being at 3 cm and with how close your contractions already are the chances of you going home pregnant and ok is very slim. Even if you do get to go home you will be on complete bed rest for at least a month. I can assure you that we are going to do everything that we can to make sure you and the baby are going to be ok. We just need her to hold off for a few more days so we can get the medicine in the both of you. Luckily you're only a few days away from the 34 week mark and with every passing day and week the better the chances are of you having a healthy baby. Just try not to stress out too much."

I nodded my head and said thank you to Dr. Hilton before she walked out of the door. I then turned to Ezra who was pulling out his phone to start making phone calls. Before he could call anyone I looked at him and said, "I'm sorry this is happening."

"What do you have to be sorry for? This is not your fault. There is nothing you could have done to prevent this okay? You heard the doctor, even if you do have her in the next couple of days the odds are in our favor." He kissed my forehead and started calling our family and close friends before I could argue with him.

"Your parents and Mike are on their way and the girls said that they want to keep updated, but felt that they should give us some privacy since this is kind of a big deal. They're going to come up in a few days unless you want them here sooner. They just don't want to get in the way."

I felt a ping of disappointment but I knew it was the right thing to do. Hopefully I would be able to go home soon and then they could just come see me later on this week. I didn't want to have everyone worry on a maybe.

My thoughts were stopped by a very strong contraction. I grabbed Ezra's hand and tried to breathe through it, but this was like none of the other ones. I couldn't help but think, "What if they're getting worse?"

After about 2 hours of strong contractions the medicine finally made the contractions wear off a little and the doctor said that things were finally starting to calm down, which is exactly what we wanted. However, there was no guarantee that they wouldn't start back up at any time. After another hour my family showed up and ran straight for me.

Mom- "Honey, are you okay? What has the doctor said?"

My dad and Mike came over to hug me before I could tell them what the doctor had said.

Dad- "Do they think you'll have the baby soon?"

"We don't know. They finally got the contractions to slow down and I haven't dilated anymore, but that doesn't mean that it won't start up again."

Mike- "Well, we are going to get a hotel for the next few days and we all already called in to work, so no need to worry about that. We'll be here for you."

Ezra- "Why are you guys getting a hotel? You can just stay at our house. It's not like we're going to be there anytime soon, plus it's a lot closer to the hospital. No need to waste the money on a room."

Mom- "Thank you Ezra, that's very nice of you. We would love that."

The doctor came in one last time before my family left. She checked me and looked at all of the vitals before explaining that nothing has changed and they would keep checking on me every hour or two through the night. We were all relieved that for right now everything was going the way it needed to.


End file.
